Love To Love You
by Narcissa B Malfoy
Summary: [Songfic] What Ted doesn't realise is, it's just as hard for her to say no as it is for him to hear it.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean I _do_ own things, just not Harry Potter. _

_I also don't own this song by The Corrs. _

**Love to Love you**

**I would love to love you like you do me**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

Andromeda Black rushed down the corridor, cursing to herself. Due to a last minute timetable change, which everyone except her seemed to be aware of, she was now running late to her Care of Magical Creatures class. Her teacher, Professor Kettleburn had, once again, been rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She hoped he was okay of course, but in her opinion, showing a bunch of fourth year students exactly how much damage a Dugbog can inflict upon one's ankle was bound to result in injury. Annoyed at the fact that she was going to be cooped up in a classroom instead of being outside on this crisp autumn day, she rounded the corner only to run headlong into another student. She fell to the ground, dropping the pile of books she was carrying.

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she stood up, dusting herself off. _Perfect_, she thought. _There goes all hope of being only five minutes late. _

"I'm really sorry! I didn't expect anybody else to be coming round there." he said again, picking up her books which were strewn across the floor.

"It's alright. _Really_," she said irritably, his constant apologies beginning to grate on her nerves. He handed her the books.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," she replied, her tone softening a bit. At least he was considerate enough to help her. She looked up at him and found that he was studying her intently.

"You're Andromeda, right?" he asked.

"Andy," she corrected.

"Andy," he repeated, a small smile forming on his face. "I'm Ted Tonks. Ravenclaw, in case you were wondering."

"I know." She replied, shaking his offered hand.

"You do?"

"Umm…yeah, your tie kind of gives it away."

"Oh, of course." He said sheepishly. "Umm…do you know where we are supposed to be for Care of Magical Creatures?" He asked, looking down at the timetable in his hands, trying to cover his face, which was slowly turning red. Andromeda nearly laughed. He looked cute when he was embarrassed.

"We were _supposed_ to be out near the forest, but Kettleburn-"

"Ah, say no more! What was it this time?"

"Fourth years and Dugbogs." Ted shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Never a good combination." Andromeda laughed as they began to make their way to their classroom.

"I don't think _any_ creature he shows us is going to be a good combination. They all seem to want to attack him." Andromeda pointed out.

"That is a very good point. You know, I'm pretty sure I saw the Flobberworms give him the evil eye when we studied them last year."

"I noticed that as well! And here I was thinking I was going insane."

"You are far from insane, my dear Andromeda! Beautiful, yes. But not insane." Reaching their classroom, Andromeda paused, her hand hovering above the handle. She turned around to face Ted who gave her a sincere smile. Blushing profusely, she pushed open the door.

"Well, look who has decided to grace us with their presence. Miss Black and Mr Tonks. I'm sorry, forgive me. Would you like me to begin the lesson again?" Professor Delaney asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, thank you for the offer, Professor, but we don't want to put you out at all." Ted answered. Andromeda stared down at her feet, trying to hide the laughter which was threatening to erupt.

"In that case, maybe you'd like to make up for the time you've missed. Detention. I hope that doesn't put you out at all."

"Well, actually-" Ted started, but upon seeing the look on Professor Delaney's face, decided against it. He smiled sweetly. "That would be fine, sir."

"Take your seats." he ordered. Andromeda walked over to where her friends had saved her a seat and tried to listen to what Professor Delaney was saying. But it was hard. Her mind kept drifting back to Ted. She was startled out of her thoughts when a note landed on her desk. She looked up and saw Ted smiling at her from across the room.

**I met you on a sunny autumn day**

**You instantly attracted me**

**When asking for the way**

**God if I had known the pain I'd make you feel**

**I would have stopped this thought of us**

**And turned upon my heel**

She picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_Sorry about the detention. Maybe I can make it up to you somehow. How'd you like to come to Hogsmeade with me some time?_

_Ted_

Conflicting emotions ran through her. He was really sweet. Okay, so he was responsible for her getting detention. That was nothing new. She'd had detention a number of times over the years; she was used to it. It tended to happen when one had Bella as a sister. _Bella, _she thought, her stomach filling with dread. Ted was not a pureblood. In fact, Andromeda was positive he was not even half-blood. Although her parents preferred pure-bloods, certain half-bloods were acceptable. If they had money and status, of course.

But no; Ted was a muggle-born. Which meant that she should in no way associate herself with him; which meant that Bella would kill him if he so much as looked at her.

The worst thing was, was that Ted was really nice. He wasn't like the other boys that she knew; the Slytherin ones. Half of them disgusted her, whereas the other half were afraid to talk to her, fearing a reprisal from Bella.

Which is what made this all the more difficult. She picked up her quill to reply.

**Go you should leave me**

**Time make it be alright**

**Go you must leave me**

**Believe me when I tell you**

Making sure Professor Delaney had his back to them; Andromeda tapped the note with her wand and charmed it across the room, making sure it landed right in front of Ted. She refused to look at him but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him turn to her, a grin plastered across his face. She turned her focus back onto her essay. She had to forget about him and move on. There was no way she could…not with a…_ "Mudblood," _Bella's voice finished her train of thought. Andromeda shook her head. That was a disgusting word! But she couldn't, there was just no way.

**I would love to love you like you do me**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

**There's a pillar in my way you see**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

Andromeda made her way out of the room with her friends when she heard someone calling after her.

"Andy! Hey Andy, wait up for a sec would you?" Ted ran after her. Gesturing to her friends to go on ahead without her, she turned to face him.

"It's Andromeda," she corrected coldly. A shocked looked crossed Ted's face, but was quickly concealed.

"What did you mean 'you can't'?"

"Exactly that. I _can't_." Ted's previous shock was now replaced with confusion.

"Why are you being like this all of a sudden? I said I was sorry about the detention thing!"

"Did you stop to think that maybe it's not about the detention? Maybe I just don't want to go anywhere with you." His confusion turned to anger.

"What is wrong with you?! Do you have multiple personalities or something! I was lucky enough to meet the beautiful, endearing one before, and now I'm meeting this…_this_!" The look on Andromeda's face softened slightly. He was right; she must look like a complete lunatic.

"Ted, I-I'm sorry. I just-I _can't_." She responded, looking up at him sadly. He looked adorable standing there, his shirt half untucked, his chestnut hair falling into his face.

"But _why_?" he pressed. She looked at the floor. The stones made some quite interesting patterns at times. "Wait, you're pureblood aren't you?" he asked just as she was about to respond. She looked up at him, knowing the look on her face confirmed it. He ran his hand through his hair, completely frustrated. "I don't _believe_ this!"

"Ted, I'm sorry, but you don't understand-" Andromeda began in earnest.

"No, I think I understand perfectly! It's all about blood isn't it? I'm not _'pure'_ enough to be seen with you! I'm just a lowly Mudblood!" He spat. She opened her mouth but he continued. "I don't know why, but I thought you'd be different. Looks like I was wrong. Have a nice life, Andromeda. I hope you meet a nice pureblood guy that makes you very happy with all his inbred charm." And with that, Ted turned and stalked off down the hallway. Andromeda was left reeling from his words and it was a few minutes before she was able to regain her composure. Tears began to prick her eyes as she made her way down to the Slytherin common room.

**You recognised my barrier to love**

**I know there's nothing worse**

**Than unrequited love, **

**So I prayed to God that I could give the love you gave to me**

**But something's lying in my way, preventing it to be**

After dinner, Andromeda sat with her sisters in the common room trying in vain to focus on the potions essay that was due the next day.

"Andromeda, why have you written '_T_'s' all over your parchment?" Narcissa asked, peering over the table and interrupting Andromeda's thoughts.  
"Cissa! If you want me to do this you need to keep still!" Bella admonished, tugging her sister's hair harder than was necessary. She turned to Andromeda. "'_T_'s?' Please don't tell me you fancy Travers?!" Andromeda looked up from her essay.

"What? _Travers_? No way! As if I'd like him!"

"Good," Bella said as she went back to plaiting her youngest sister's hair.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed actually. I'm not feeling too well."

"What about the essay?" Bella asked. Andromeda shrugged.

"It's Slughorn. I'll be fine." Bella nodded and Andromeda gathered up the rest of her books. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Feel better," Cissa called after her. As she made her way up the stairs and into her dormitory, Andromeda smiled. She loved her sisters and she didn't want to do anything to hurt them. And her being with Ted would do just that. She pulled the curtains around her bed and lay down. Though as hard as she tried, she could not get Ted off her mind.

**Go you should leave me**

**Time make it be alright**

**Go you must leave me**

**Believe me when I tell you**

The next morning on her way down to breakfast, Andromeda ran into Slughorn, who informed her that detention would be taking place that night. Her and Mr Tonks would be scrubbing every inch of the trophy room, the muggle way.

"Together?!"

"Why, of course, Miss Black. Seems to me to be a fine way to promote inter-house unity, don't you think?" Slughorn insisted pompously. Andromeda didn't reply, not really knowing what to say to that anyway. As her Head of House ambled off, Andromeda stared after him. Okay, so she was going to be with Ted all evening. She could handle that. She just had to…ignore him. Yes, that shouldn't be too hard. She took a deep breath as she made her way over to the Slytherin table which was already laden with food.

**I would love to love you like you do me**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

**There's a pillar in my way you see**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

Later that evening, Andromeda waved goodbye to her sisters and walked up to the third floor trophy room. She felt nervous for some reason. _It's probably just the fact that you're about to be cleaning hundreds of cups and awards, _she told herself. _The muggle way no less. _She paused outside the room, her heart beating faster. She took a deep breath as she pushed open the door. Ted, who was already in the room turned around as she closed the door, a stony look forming on his features as he realised who it was. He turned back and continued studying all the awards and medals, not acknowledging her in anyway. She supposed this was good. If he didn't talk to her, she wouldn't have to purposely ignore him. But if it was such a good thing, why did her stomach have this sinking feeling in it?

Trying to disregard the feeling, she picked up one of the cloths laid out for them and set to work.

After a while, unable to take the tension which filled the room, she turned her head to face him.

"Ted?" He didn't answer her. In fact, he didn't give any sign that he had even heard her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Ted?" she said, this time a little louder. He stopped scrubbing and looked at her.

"What?" he replied, his voice filled with resentment.

"I just wanted to say that I'm-"

"Look, I don't care what you have to say, alright? I just want to get this done and get to bed."

"But Ted, I-"

"You probably shouldn't be talking to me. What would your family say?" he replied, throwing her own argument back in her face. He went back to cleaning. Andromeda stared at him for a moment and sighed before resumed her scrubbing.

**I would love to love you like you do me**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

**But there's a pillar in my way you see**

**I'd love to love you like you do me**

Hours later, both hot and tired, they packed up the cleaning supplies. Cleaning the muggle way was much harder than Andromeda had ever anticipated. _That's why they invented cleaning spells, _she thought to herselfShe and Ted walked out of the trophy room, side by side, but not saying anything. As Ted turned and started making his way to the Ravenclaw common room, she called out to him.

"Ted." Why she did that, she didn't know. He turned to face her reluctantly, hands in his pockets.

"What now?" Without knowing what she was doing, she rushed at him and pressed her lips against his almost desperately. She felt him tense, but relief ran through her as he responded to the kiss.

"You know, you can't just run up to someone and kiss them, expecting them to forgive you." Ted whispered breathlessly when they broke apart. Andromeda grinned.

"But did it work?" Ted paused for a moment, thinking.

"A little bit." He confessed with a grin and she laughed. She suddenly didn't care what Bella or any of her family would say about this. She was doing what she wanted and it felt great. They were not going to control her any longer.

**Break those pillars down**

**Break those pillars down**

**Love to love you like you do me**

**Break those pillars down**

**Love to love you**

**Love to love you**

**Love to love you**

**Take those pillars down**

**Love to love you**


End file.
